scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoinks, A Zombie
Zoinks, A Zombie is the eleventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to Velma's aunt's museum of the supernatural , only to discover it being haunted by a zombie. Synopsis Velma gets a call from her aunt. She wants Velma and her friends to solve a mystery in her museum. The gang head to the Supernatural Museum. On the way there, a paper boy accidentally throws a newspaper into the van. The headline reads "Supernatural Museum forced to close for repairs after accident in the Mad Scientist room". Velma wonders why the entire place was closed from one little accident. The gang keep on driving. When they get to the museum, they are greeted by Helga Dinkley, Velma's aunt. She complains about the orange sweater of Velma's. Then she says that the museum closed because the accident spread around the entire place. It was supposed to be a little accident, but when it somehow got around the museum, they were forced to close. Ever since then, the zombie has been haunting the place. So Fred decides to split up the gang. He asks Helga where the zombie has most been spotted. She says the Zombie room and the Famous room. Fred and the girls go to the Zombie room, and Shaggy and Scooby go to the Famous room. In the Famous room, Shaggy and Scooby find a woman examining some things. She says she is Ms. Cratir, the musuem's resident expert on the supernatural. She has a French accent. She says the zombie makes no sense, because he should be doing more stuff. Zombies tend to. She goes to the Mad Scientist room to see if she can find anything else. After she leaves, Scooby discovers a note on the ground which says "Shipping-Air France." Suddenly the zombie appears and scares them away. He tries to grab something out of a case, but he is knocked down, and contiues chasing. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls are in the Zombie room. A boy looking rather like a nerd comes in and says he is Donald Drasten, Helga's friend's son. He is here to help with the case. Velma finds a clue on the floor saying "In Phantom room". They head to the Phantom room, and find a case marked as "Phantom's Jewels" which are very valuable. Suddenly Shaggy and Scooby burst in and tell them about the note and Ms. Cratir. Fred decides to set a trap. In this totally awkard trap, Shaggy and Scooby will stand right next to the case. They will wait for the zombie to come, and then, when he is five feet away, run in both directions, where the zombie will try grabbing the jewels, only to find his hands stuck. The trap works perfectly. The culprit is Ms. Cratir. She wanted the jewels to ship to a collector, who would pay her. The episode ends with another mystery to be solved. Cast and characters Villains *Zombie Suspects Culprits Locations *Supernatural Museum **Zombie room **Phantom room **Famous room Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Helga hates orange in the episode, but Velma previously mentioned that all Dinkleys love orange. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1